


leave the lights on

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen is a rentboy and Jaejoong is a client with a special request.





	leave the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** rape/noncon, can be interpreted as dubious consent if generous; slutshaming, sexual violence
> 
> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #1: noncon, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/kinktober-prompts).

-

This client is special. This client wants to _talk_ first.

‘I give you the cash, you take whatever I give you, you don’t get a safeword.’

He’s good-looking, well-dressed. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a lazy grin as he spreads himself along the couch, thighs wide, arms resting along the back. ‘What do you say?’

Jongdae didn’t bother dressing up - stays in his jeans ripped at the thighs and a t-shirt with a bomber jacket thrown over that he got half-off at the army surplus store. He looks cheap - damn, he _is_ cheap compared to the wad of cash Jaejoong pulls out from his wallet

‘How much bodily harm is there going to be?’

Jaejoong shrugs, drops half the cash onto the coffee table between them. ‘I’m not going to break you. Definitely bruises, maybe a few cuts. You’re not scared of a little pain, are you?’

It’s a challenge, not that it's needed. Jongdae made up his mind the moment he saw the money. ‘That’s it? Then I don’t need a safeword, do I?’

The grin widens, shows teeth. Jongdae straightens up on the loveseat when Jaejoong decides he’s going to stand up. ‘I’m going to force you to take my dick, and you’re not going to like it, until you do.’

It’s all the instruction Jongdae gets before Jaejoong is coming around the coffee table to grab a handful of Jongdae’s hair and pull him onto the floor.

Jongdae narrowly dodges cracking his skull into the coffee table, twists away for a second in sheer instinct, before Jaejoong’s other hand is grabbing him by the throat and wrenching him forward.

So that’s how it was going to be - Jaejoong riding the power high of manhandling some twink on his knees to choke on his dick. Jongdae snarls and slams a fist down onto Jaejoong’s socked foot. Immediately, Jaejoong lets go of his hair and throat and kicks him in the ribs in retaliation. ‘Don’t be a _bitch_.’

Jongdae wheezes, feels drool streak his chin. ‘Thought you were going to _force me_.’

Jaejoong’s dark eyes flash. His grin is predatory now; he’s having _fun_.

Before he knows it, Jaejoong is lunging. Jongdae scrambles away, almost hits the window of the living room wall. It’s a hotel suite and the hallway is just in front of him so he makes a run for it. He’s not fast enough - not when Jaejoong’s hand is closing around his upper arm, tugging him back hard.

Slamming against the wall, Jongdae hisses at the pain, tries to duck away. There’s adrenaline in his system, tasting metallic at the back of his throat. He needs to get the fuck _away_.

Doesn’t work. Jaejoong’s wrenching him backwards, threatening to dislocate his arm. His other hand is on the back of Jongdae’s head, taking a grip in his hair, pulling. The sound that comes out of Jongdae’s mouth is a shriek at best - involuntary and surprised. Jaejoong laughs and his voice is low, breathless. He fucking loves this.

The next thing Jongdae knows, he’s on the floor with Jaejoong’s weight shoving him down, dragging his cheek against the expensive plush carpeting. His knees slide apart on their own, keeping him spread wide, and Jaejoong grinds against his ass from behind, breath hot along the back of Jongdae’s neck. ‘That wasn’t so fucking hard, was it?’

‘Get off me, get off me, get off me - ’ snarls Jongdae, feeling the first inklings of fear hit his system. Jaejoong said he would force him - he _said so_ \- but being brought to his knees has Jongdae rethinking what the _fuck_ he just agreed to do.

‘Don’t worry,’ croons Jaejoong into his ear, feeling so so large and heavy overtop Jongdae, keeping him pinned. ‘I’ll make sure both of us get off, just for you.’

Jongdae makes another noise - tries to pretend its not sheer terror - and claws at the carpet to crawl out from under him. He makes it maybe an inch - only because Jaejoong leans up to grab the waistband of his jeans and pull them roughly down his thighs. Jongdae kicks a leg back, heel catching against Jaejoong’s ribs, but Jaejoong isn’t deterred. One hand comes down as a fist on the small of Jongdae’s back, slamming him stomach-first onto the floor, while the other hand gets his underwear down around his thighs with his jeans.

‘Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,’ says Jongdae - more to himself than anything - as he feels the pain spread along his spine.

‘We’re getting to it,’ replies Jaejoong, his tone as fucking pleasant as ever. His knees are on Jongdae’s calfs, keeping him pinned with his weight, and Jongdae can only try fitfully to get a grip on the carpet to pull himself away from under him. It’s not working. Instead, Jongdae hears himself make another loud noise when Jaejoong’s palms come down to cup his ass, spread him open.

Jaejoong’s tongue clicks. Jongdae freezes. ‘What.’

‘You prepped yourself,’  and his voice sounds mournful. ‘That ruins this a little doesn’t it?’

It’s hard to even listen to Jaejoong when his heartbeat is so loud and thundering in his ears. Jongdae swallows and nods - doesn’t know which answer is the right one.

Maybe there isn’t one; after all, Jaejoong was going to fuck him - whether he liked it or not.

‘Next time,’ continues Jaejoong, ‘don’t.’

_Next time_. A part of Jongdae considers screaming, but before he can even suck in a breath, Jaejoong’s cock is a hot pressure against his hole, pushing in without even a pause.

He wants to say something like _that’s it? Forcing me to take your average dick?_ but all that comes out is string of choked out noises from how fast Jaejoong slides home without even letting Jongdae breathe. Prepping beforehand was a good choice - always is, when clients were often too impatient to give him time to open up properly - but he’s especially grateful at his foresight this time because Jaejoong’s already fucking him in the next second.

It doesn’t hurt as much as it just fucking _burns_. Too hot, too fast - lighting all his nerves on fire so Jongdae snarls wordlessly against the carpet, squirming to get away but held fast by Jaejoong’s nails digging into his hips.

‘Still such a tight little slut,’ moans Jaejoong appreciatively, and the comment has Jongdae warring between fear and _fury_.

‘Fuck _you_ ,’ he snaps, and almost breaks his nose from how fast one of Jaejoong’s hands slams his face back into the floor.

Jaejoong keeps his grip tight over Jongdae’s hair and grinds Jongdae’s cheekbone against the carpet, laughing. ‘I thought I told you to be a good bitch and let hyung fuck you, hm?’

Properly pissed off now, Jongdae shows his teeth. Jaejoong laughs louder and fucks him _hard_.

Jongdae can’t bite back the noises he makes at each thrust - feeling Jaejoong’s cock force his ass open bit by bit, the wet slide of lube only helping Jaejoong fuck him that much quicker and deeper. He’s going hard enough for his thighs to slap against Jongdae’s ass - the noise so loud and filthy, complementing Jongdae’s muffled moans pressed against the carpet.

‘Hyung wants to listen too,’ says Jaejoong in a mock-whine, gripping Jongdae’s hair and pulling his head back. He’s strong enough for Jongdae’s chest to come off the floor too - eyes focusing on the ceiling now that he’s being held up mid-air, only his knees rubbing against the carpet as he gets fucked.

It changes the angle, has Jaejoong driving deeper into him, but with less leverage so that Jongdae has to suffer a near-constant grind of a cock against his prostate, making his own soft dick start to harden against his will.

‘See?’ Jaejoong’s hand tightens around Jongdae’s hip, keeping him steady, as he rails into Jongdae’s ass. ‘Knew you’d start to like it.’

Jongdae jerks forward to get away, but all it does is have Jaejoong pulls his hair harder, curve his spine back so that he’s falling back onto Jaejoong’s thighs, ass clenching involuntarily around his cock. ‘Fuck - fuck - _hate you_ \- ’

‘That’s not what your dick says,’ says Jaejoong, hand on Jongdae’s hip sliding forward to press over his abdomen, pushing him onto Jaejoong fucking him. ‘ _Fuck_ \- _yeah_ \- shit, love it when you get all tight - ’

He doesn’t relent - fucks Jongdae over and over until Jongdae can almost sink into the rhythm, hiccuping pathetic noises when Jaejoong’s balls slap against his ass. His own cock is still only half-hard, wet at the tip, and he _hates_ it, doesn’t _want_ to react to such a humiliating experience.

Still, it’s impossible to shut up when each breath is a bitten-off scream, trying not to listen to Jaejoong groaning behind him, trying not to _react_ when Jaejoong leans forward, mouth brushing against the curve of Jongdae’s ear, telling him so sweetly, ‘can’t wait to fuck you again and again, ‘specially when you squeeze my dick like that - fuck - such a good fucking slut - ’

Jongdae’s arms are free but any attempt to punch backwards lacks force, makes him feel even _more_ pathetic for trying to swat Jaejoong away - instead, he grits his teeth and just takes each thrust, trying to swallow back any replies because if he’ll only make this worse if he does say something -

Jaejoong lets go and pulls out at the same time, startling Jongdae so badly he falls onto the carpet and doesn’t know what to do for a moment. It’s too late when he realizes what’s happened - Jaejoong is turning him onto his back, pushing his thighs up and knees to his chest, and shoving his cock back inside of Jongdae’s ass before Jongdae can kick him in the face.

Next time - next time, he would get him, vows Jongdae, choking on a pathetically loud moan when Jaejoong rails into his prostate, making his cock twitch. Jaejoong is looming over him now - his good-looking face twisted up in pleasure, pretty red mouth dropped open and panting, eyes still so fucking dark as he stares down at Jongdae.

It takes two more thrusts for Jongdae to realize he can punch Jaejoong in the face - but Jaejoong sees it coming with a crazed grin, laughing loudly when he catches Jongdae’s flailing wrists and pins them down on either side of Jongdae’s head, grinding his cock into Jongdae’s ass until Jongdae’s fury breaks into a long moan.

‘Fuck - that’s so hot,’ groans Jaejoong. ‘Love my cock too much to get away?’

‘I’ll kill you,’ snarls Jongdae, lips pulled back to show his teeth.

The threat has Jaejoong’s lashes flutter and his hips slam into Jongdae that much harder. ‘Yeah? I wanna see you try.’

Jaejoong is fucking insane, thinks Jongdae, half-hysterical. Then: _I’ll just beat him at that_. So he’s hooking his knees around Jaejoong’s hips, digging the heels of his feet into the small of his back. Hanging on like this has Jongdae’s back curving, his chest pushing up into the air, stomach going concave, making him look that much smaller and get even tighter around Jaejoong’s dick.

‘Hyung,’ says Jongdae, half-moan on his tongue. ‘Come closer so I can fucking kill you.’

Groaning, Jaejoong lets go of Jongdae’s wrists long enough for him to grab the collar of Jongdae’s shirt and pull. The shirt rips open in half, right down the middle, falling open to expose Jongdae’s bare chest.

He’s leaning forward and Jongdae opens his mouth wide, bites down onto the side of Jaejoong’s neck. Instantly, Jaejoong’s thrusts become almost vicious - slamming into Jongdae’s ass so hard his entire frame rattles with the force, and Jongdae can’t hold onto his bite with how the new pace winds him.

‘That’s it?’ Jaejoong cackles, panting hard, one hand on Jongdae’s hip, the other suddenly closing in around Jongdae’s cock, stroking him off.

Jongdae doesn’t expect the stimulation to hit him all at once - has him throwing his head back and wailing as his cock starts spitting precome. Jaejoong’s fucking him too hard and too fast for Jongdae to do much but lie there and take it exactly like a good bitch would.

He wants to get away, wants a break from the onslaught - but his brain is whiting out from Jaejoong getting his cock hard and leaking, pounding right into his prostate so that Jongdae’s thighs start to tremble from how overwhelmed everything has become.

‘Fucking _told_ you,’ he can hear Jaejoong saying, laughing, mean and cruel and satisfied. ‘You’re going to take my dick - right in your tight little ass - and you’re not going to fucking like it until you do.’

Jongdae has enough braincells to manage a last grimace even as his fingers claw into the plush carpeting, feeling his orgasm build in his gut too fast. ‘Fuck you fuck you fuck you - _fuck - fuck_!’

‘Shit yeah,’ moans Jaejoong, his hips still fucking into Jongdae’s ass even as Jongdae comes hard enough his legs seize around Jaejoong’s waist. He hears himself wail, can already tell he’s loud enough for the neighbours to _know -_ but it’s too hard to care when Jaejoong’s using his ass to milk his own cock.

‘Hah - fu - _hyung_ \- ’ chokes out Jongdae, mouth dry, entire body racked with trembles, and _finally_ , Jaejoong pounds into him a minute longer before he comes too. Jongdae can feel the wet heat in his ass, how Jaejoong’s using the hardness of his cock to push it that much deeper inside of him until he’s too soft to continue.

The last thing he expects after Jaejoong to pull out is for Jaejoong to gather Jongdae’s ragdoll-limp body up into his arms.

‘I used to have a sweet little bitch,’ says Jaejoong conversationally, holding Jongdae to his chest as he stands up, walks down the rest of the hallway into the bedroom. ‘He used to take me dry, screaming for it.’

He lays out Jongdae gently against the sheets before taking off his own shirt. ‘Tried to claw my eyes out once, and even bruised a couple ribs before I got him choking on my cock.’ Jongdae is too exhausted to be terrified anymore, resigns himself to the baffling display of tenderness when Jaejoong uses his own probably-expensive shirt to wipe Jongdae’s own come off his stomach. ‘You’re not like him.’

Jongdae makes a noise of agreement, trying to get his legs working again so he can get the fuck out of here.

Still, Jaejoong doesn’t seem intent on murdering him just yet, just seats himself on the edge of the bed and brushes his fingers - his bruising, ugly, mean fingers - carefully through Jongdae’s hair. ‘But - you’re definitely close enough, and I - ’ He pauses, purses his mouth, almost pouting. ‘I suppose I need to adapt too.’

‘I need to go,’ says Jongdae flatly, managing to prop himself on his elbows, eyes closing when Jaejoong’s fingers draw softly over his cheekbone. The one he rubbed raw against the carpet.

‘The rest of the cash is on the kitchen counter out front.’ Jaejoong’s voice is still unnervingly soft. ‘My number too.’

‘Why the fuck would I ever call you,’ snaps Jongdae before he can hold himself back. He needs to go, just _go_.

Except Jaejoong is looking at him, the corner of his mouth drawing back up in that manic grin. ‘If my sweet little slut ever needs pocket change - and a chance to kill me like he said he would, of course.’

Jongdae shoves himself off the bed and limp-walks out of the bedroom, down the hall. Grabs the cash on the coffee table, the cash in the kitchenette. Pauses for three seconds before he grabs the business card too - the one with the personal number handwritten on the back - and gets the fuck out.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I started kinktober late, but at least we're starting with a bang~


End file.
